Christmas Hopes
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Harry has a special present for his lovers…


Christmas Hopes.

I know I haven't finished my other stories (don't kill me) I lost my muse v.v and I have had this story in my head for awhile.

Story:-

Harry has a special present for his lovers…..

~..~...~..~..~...~..~..~...~..~..~...~..~..~...~..~..~...~..~..~...~..~..~...~..~..~...~..~..~...~..

Harry walked down the hall with a small skip in his step he had thought that now that he had his lovers that he didn't need to worry about being forgotten or left out of the festive season. He remembered how they ended up together.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Sighing Severus placed harry's test in front of him with a disaapointed look in his eyes. They had been getting along better then they used to and it hurt to see the look in the eyes of the man who was the only one to see him for who he was. A scared broken young man.

Harry bowed his head.

"I apologise Severus, I did try my best"

Severus shook his head and mentioned Harry to follow him. They walked into his office to a door that was hidden behind what looked like a portrait of a man with long flowing black hair and piercing green eyes and beside him stood a man with a warm aura around him he had bright red hair and warm brown eyes. The black haired man glared down at Harry.

"Severus your lovers are inside are you sure you want to bring a …child with you?"

Severus nodded and quickly said the password.

"midnight bloom"

They both stepped in and Harry gasped when he spotted Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort sitting in a love seat in front of the fire. They both looked up in surprise when they spotted Harry.

Harry blushed and ducked his head. Severus guided Harry over to a couch and gently prodded him into sitting on it. Harry gazed up at the three of them. Lucius came over and sat beside him.

"Hello Harry"

Harry gaped and stared.

"W…What do…do you want?"

Voldemort smiled as he lent forward and placed a possessive kiss on Severus' lips. Then turned and looked at Harry.

"We want you"

Harry blinked.

"Want me?"

Lucius grinned and nodded and slipped a hand along Harry's thigh, glidding it up and across his chest. Harry Blushed and gasped and pulled away. Lowering his eyes Harry whispered

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Severus knelt down so he could see Harry's face.

"Harry listen to me. We have come to love you. While we trained you to protect yourself from the manipulative goat. We were hoping that you would join us in this relationship"

Harry looked into his eyes and tears filled his eyes. Moving forward he through his arms around Severus neck and nodded.

"I wou…*hiccup*….would like that"

Lucius came over and stroked his hair.

"I'm glad"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry grinned and looked at the small bag he had placed a charm on to hold all the gifts he had gotten for his loves.

He ducked his head and blushed. He had a rather important gift to give to them…his virginity.

Heading to the rooms Harry found them sitting around the fire talking softly. Harry blushed and ducked his head trying to get the courage to tell them what he wanted them to do to him.

Harry stepped up and sat beside Tom. He lent his head against his shoulder and smiled loving the feeling of being safe and loved. Tom looked down at Harry and blinked.

"Harry what are you doing here so early?"

Harry leaned up and gently pressed his lips against Tom's.

"I came here to give you guys your Christmas presents"

Severus smiled and reached forward and pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Ah… I see"

Harry quickly got the gifts out and sorted through them and handed them to the person he had gotten them for.

They opened them and smiled at each gift constantly thanking Harry. Once they finished opening them Harry was waiting it was the first Christmas with his lovers so he was nervous. Did they remember him? Did they really like their gifts?

Harry blushed when he realised he would have to tell them the other present.

"I…I Have another present for all of you though"

They perked up and smiled. Lucius lent forward and gave Harry a seductive look (Well in Harry's opinion it was).

"Ooh and what may that be little one"

Harry blushed and ducked his head whispering it. Neither man heard what he had said and Tom sighed.

"Can you repeat that?"

Harry flushed an even brighter red.

"I want to give you guys my v…virginity"

Harry then buried his face into Severus' chest and closed his eyes. Silence filled the room and then laughter was heard.

Harry looked over at Tom who had his head resting on Lucius shoulder.

"Oh Harry"

was all he could say. Harry embarrassed quickly stood up and left the room. Tears trekked down his cheeks as he walked to a empty room. Pulling out his wand he mumbled a transfugration spell over a chair and desk and turned it into a comfy arm chair before curling up on to it and sobbing.

Severus blinked as Harry ran out Lucius and Tom gapped. They hadn't meant to make Harry run out in tears it was that they were shoked. The three of the stood up as one and rushed out in search of the little love.

They searched through the dungeons and near the Gryffindor tower when they heard quite sobs coming from an abandoned class room. They looked at each other and nodded before moving over to the room and opening it.

Harry glanced up when he saw the door open. Severus, Lucius and Tom moved over and enlarged the couch before all pilling on top of it. Tom pulled Harry into his arms and pressed his face into Harry's hair. Harry struggled not wanting to be with a man who would laugh at him while he was being so serious.

Tom held Harry tight.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't laugh at you to make fun of you I was just surprised and amazed…I tend to laugh at the most stupidest times…please forgive me my love?"

Harry looked up at him not knowing if he could trust him. Tom sighed

"If you don't belive me then I can take some truth serum to prove it to you"

after hearing that Harry smirked and said

"I want you to take some truth serum"

Toms eyes widened and then smiled, he turned to Severus who nodded and went out to fetch the vial.

Hurring back into the room Severus handed tome the vial. Harry looked at it with a raised eyebrow. He watched as Tom swallowed it and turned his eyes to his little love.

Harry hmm'ed and looked into his eyes.

"how long have you loved me?"

Tom smiled and traced a finger over his cheek.

"from the moment I regained my sanity all I could think about was you, Lucius and Severus."

Harry blushed and lowered his head.

"is it true what you said before about not meaning to laugh at me?"

Tom lent forward and laced a soft kiss on his forhead.

"Yes Harry I never ment to hurt you or make you cry"

Harry beamed and throw his arms around his neck.

"I love you Tom, Lucius and Severus"

and all as one they said.

"I love you too"

_**- - - Sex Scene - - -**_

Back in their rooms Harry found himself being gently laid out on the bed. Severus lent forward and licked along his neck while unbuttoning his shift. Lucius reached around and yanked his pants off in one go. Blushing Harry tried to cover himself, he felt a hand gently grasp his and Harry looked up to see Tom gazing at him with love in his eyes.

Tom lubbed up his fingers and slid one in at a time stretching him. Harry gasped and pushed down on the fingers and pushing his hips up to meet Severus' mouth. Lucius lent down and kissed Harry.

"would you like to taste me?"

Harry blushed and nodded his head while thrusting up and down. Lucius lined himself up and allowed Harry to try his best. Harry gave the tip of Lucius' cock a lick before taking just the head in sucking on it.

"Severus, when I slide in I want you to start preparing him again."

Severus nodded and did as he was told. Once the both of them were in, one slid out while the other slid in making sure Harry was completely full at all times. Suckng on Lucius while pushing back on his other two lovers cocks, he started to feel a pressure build up until he couldn't hold it in anymore. He came with a loud scream coating his and Tom's chest in his cum. Lucius took hold of Harry's head and started to thrust in faster until he too came.

Severus and Tom kept thrusting ulternating between kissing each other and Harry.

Once they both came all three of them curled up beside Harry.

_**- - - End Sex Scene - - -**_

"We love you Harry and nothing can change that"

Severus whispered while kissing his cheek, forehead and lips. Harry smiled at the three of them.

"Thank you for doing this for me…" he whispered "…. And Merry Christmas"

They smiled and said.

"Merry Christmas to you to little one…OH and your Christmas present is…"

with a flick and swish they where alll clothed and Lucius reached down and scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of the room to the lounge. Severus went into his study for a bit then came out with a smile. In walked two people he thought he wouldn't ever see again.

"SIRI, REMMY"

_**- - - THE ENNNND - - -**_

_no sequal but please review_


End file.
